Ooo Academy
by KandiKitty
Summary: Slightly AU where everyone is still how they are but must attend a high school/university type schooling before taking their throne. Ooo Academy for monarchs, Knight Hall for warriors, and Magic University for magic users. Due to Marceline taking over both the Nightosphere and the Vampire kingdom she is forced into going to Ooo Academy instead of staying in the Nightosphere.


**I'm like on a rampage of Bubbleline Fics. (Personally I prefer Sugarless gum as their ship name though...) DO you kittens have a preference?**

 **~Side Note~ I'm not sure if I will continue this or not...**

 **I Do Not Own Adventure Time**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Marceline- the soon to be Vampire Queen and Ruler of the Nightosphere. In short this is one scary ass chick. She can shape shift, float, is immortal, has sharp fangs, and that _glare_ that alone could kill someone. Yet her she is attending school like the rest of us monarchs, excuse me, soon to be monarchs. You maybe wondering why Marceline is attending the Ooo school so let me explain. Though Hunson Abadeer is the only ruler of the Nightosphere and only has one successor, his daughter, not only will Marceline take over his throne but also her mothers that is located in Ooo...somewhere. The current Queen likes to keep peace between the other kingdoms, making it obvious that her daughter would attend the Ooo school rather than just taking her thrones.

Given all this information of course Marceline is the most feared student at Ooo Academy. She is never seen with anyone on campus but outside of school we all attend her concerts. They are really the only excitement we have in Ooo. On stage the vampire seems like a completely different being. It seems magical almost...But that is just my brain sipping on a cocktail of adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin- or my attraction for the soon-to-be-queen. She is brilliant, honestly, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Which is quit a feet considering most of our schools population are female. One good thing that came out of the war was the concept of "sexuality" doesn't really exist, most species are still in their flight or fight response so as long as the beings are able to conceive with each other there raises no problems.

Currently I'm thinking about all of this in our last class for the day, _History,_ which mostly consists of talk of the Mushroom war and the creation of each kingdom. There still isn't much history but a lot of scholars have dug up old libraries so, ever so slowly, we are finding more and more. Though most of "human" ideals are considered ridiculous and hold no bases. It's interesting research none the less. A wolf howl signals the end of our day- _finally._ It seems my sentiments are shared as the other princesses in class sigh in relief.

"Yo Peeps!" LSP calls as she floats over with slime princess close behind.

"Hello LSP, and SP." I greet with a smile as I watch Marceline float out of the class out of the corner of my eye.

"-and Jake, you down?" LSP finishes.

Oh I zoned out again... "O-of course!" I manage fully unaware of what she asked.

"Awesome sauce, we'll meet you at the tree house tonight. AND don't forget your bikini! We have to make him SOOOO jealous!" The purple cloud threw her hands up "Whooping" as she left class along with the rest of them.

"Oh Glob what did I just agree to..." I mutter softly as I follow suit. Ooo Academy is one section of this school. It's split up into 3 sections- Ooo Academy (For monarchs), Knight Hall (for warriors), and Magic University (for 'magic' wielders). They are all connected by the court yard in the middle of the 3 buildings. Finn goes to Knight Hall, we always meet up after class so it was no surprise to see him and Flame Princess waiting for me.

"Hey PB!" Finn greets with a large grin. Flame Princess nods as her own salutations.

"How were your studies today Finn?" I ask with a smile. I could ask the human what Jake was planning for tonight.

"Mathematical! As usual. Knight school is totally the shizz!" For being the only human in school, well practically in existent, he was way tougher than most who went to Knight hall. I believe it has to do with his lack of thinking. He just dives head first into any situation and works it out as it comes. I could never do that.

"But on another note are you two coming to the beach with us tonight?" He asked now walking in front of Flame Princess and I. "It's one last party before finals next week." He put his hand behind his head with a sigh. He wasn't much of a test taker but I hear most of their tests are physical so he should do just find.

"I dunno Finn." FP gestured to herself, "I'm not really water friendly."

"No worries babe, a lot of people are going and I know a few who won't get in the water, like slime princess, if you were worried about being alone. But it's cool if you don't want to come." He added a bit sad.

"Jerk." She punched him lightly in his arm where his shirt still covered him. "Don't guilt trip me like that."

He grin playfully rubbing his arm. I had made him flame resistant clothing to FP could touch him. "Aw babe come on?" He asked nicely once again.

"Fine but only if Bubblegum comes too. I don't think she is very water resistant either."

Eh... She has a point. "I'll go. Honestly I already agreed when LSP asked me to attend." I admitted before waving them both good by as we reached Finn and Jake's place.

I briefly wondered if Marceline would be in attendance. She would look lovely no doubt... My mind began to wonder once again as I pictured the vampire in a black bikini with that damn smirk on her lips.


End file.
